Once It Snows
by LicoriceTeaWithNoButter
Summary: (AU) Every 30 years, single men and women over the age of 18 are chosen to represent a country. Lukas Bondevik- a single 21 year old man living a seemingly 'normal' life. That is, until he's chosen to represent the Kingdom of Norway. But once it snows, he's running. Running in order to live.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**_** 'Hetalia' **__and all of its characters belong to __**Hidekaz Himaruya**_

* * *

_We [the people and governments] have decided to choose single men and women over 18 years of age to serve as a representation of our countries on our behalf. When chosen, you will work with your countries associates and your countries associates only, unless instructed otherwise. After a representative has been serving for 30 years, a new representative will be chosen and the previous representative executed in order to stop the flow of government knowledge from reaching the public. Anyone who defies the law will be disposed of immediately._

That is the law that I have been following since I was born. No one knows exactly why this law was created or what it does. All we _have_ been told has been along the lines of _'To stop great wars and misunderstandings.'_ Most people, unfortunately, don't question this. But _most people_ don't question a lot of things.

* * *

I woke up to the blaring noise of my alarm clock. I knew right now if my mother saw me right now, blindly trying to turn off my alarm clock with my face buried into my pillow in the middle of my pile of various blankets, she'd say to me _'Lukie, sweetie, please get up. Mama wants to see your beautiful face.'_ This thought made me actually turn my head and open my eyes in order to see the alarm clock. I sighed and hit it, making the room turn almost completely silent, except for the sound of me breathing. I shut my eyes once again. _'Just go back to sleep Lukas. Nothing will happen to you today. Nothing at all.'_ After 30 minutes of trying (and failing) to go back to sleep, I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stumbled down the stairs to my kitchen.

I've heard people say how it must be so lonely to live by yourself day after day. It's lonely, yes, but after a while you get used to it. And, there are always plus sides. I don't have to buy a lot of food. I don't have to share my coffee with anyone. Or my couch. Or my TV. Or my books. Or my bed. I get everything to myself. I was thinking about this as I poured myself a cup of coffee. I walked to my couch and sat down on it, slowly sipping my coffee and turning on the TV. As I saw he names of who would represent which country, I thought of the downsides of being alone. Being alone meant I was single. Being single meant that I was in the running to represent a country. Most people thought of it as a noble thing- saving your country and your people from the threat of war- I just think they're thankful that they aren't chosen. They always started off with the Americas. Then Asia. Then Oceania. Then Africa. Then finally Europe.

_Ukraine- Yekaterina Braginskaya. Switzerland- Basch Zwingli. Sweden Berwald Oxenstierna. Spain- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. S. Italy- Lovino Vargas. Russia- Ivan Braginski. Poland- Feliks __Łukasiewicz.__ Finland- Tino __Väinämöinen.__ France- Francis Bonnefoy. Germany- __Ludwig Beilschmidt.__ Hungary- Elizabeta __Héderváry.__ Iceland- Emil Steilsson. Latvia- Raivis Galante. Liechtenstein- Lili Zwingli. Austria- Roderich Edelstein. Belarus- Natalia __Arlovskaya.__ Denmark- Mathias K__ø__hler. England- Arthur Kirkland. Estonia- Eduard von Bock. Lithuania- Toris Laurinaitis. N. Italy- __Feliciano Vargas.__ Norway- Lukas Bondevik._

I read my name over and over again. _'Norway. Lukas Bondevik.' _I felt tears well up in my eyes but I quickly wiped them away with my sleeve. This was impossible. I couldn't have been chosen. Not in a million years would I have been chosen. Eventually, I began to sob into the arms of my couch. It felt like hours went by as I did so. I heard a doorbell ring and looked up at my clock _'6:14 am'_ who the hell would be here at this time?! I tried to look as presentable as possible as I walked to my front door- well a presentable as you can be in sweat pants and a t-shirt 2 sizes too big- and tried to rub the redness out of my eyes. I slowly opened the front door. It wasn't soon after that I felt something hit my head and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

**_'Hetalia' _**_and all of its characters belong to __**Hidekaz Himaruya**_

* * *

Chapter 1

2 years later

"Mr. Bondevik? Your boss has asked for you to report to his office. Something about the topic of allies." The woman at the doorway didn't linger very long and proceeded to turn on her heels and walk out of my office. I my eyes flickered from my paperwork to the door. I sighed and got up. I was a little peeved though. I've been the representation of the Kingdom of Norway for 2 years and _now_ they wanted to discuss allies. I positioned my hand into a fist, preparing to knock, when a voice was heard inside.

"Please come in Mr. Bondevik. We have much to discuss." I quietly opened the door and sat down on a chair. "Mr. Bondevik, it has come to our attention-" I rolled my eyes "-that currently, we have far fewer allies than we have hoped for."

"Shocker…" I mumbled under my breath. He gave me a quick glare and went back to his speech.

"Mr. Bondevik, we have set up a meeting for you to meet the other Nordics at 8:00 am this Saturday. You are dismissed, Mr. Bondevik." I got up from my chair and went back to my office. I didn't finish doing my paperwork. I sat there. I sat there wondering why they had chosen now to choose allies. It didn't make much sense. It was February 21, not exactly a day where you would expect people to start making allies. I sighed again and looked down at my paperwork. I never really paid attention to any of it- it was normally just the same things over again. I studied it a little more, however.

"Wars and National Safety Plans…" I read it out loud to myself. Wars. I began to feel like the world was crashing in on me. We needed to make allies because something was going to happen. The 'something' that was going to happen what war. "Faen…" I cursed silently to myself. This set back my plan. Allies _and_ a war would set back my plan significantly. The only reason I _tried_ to sat isolated was exactly for this reason. If I decided to make bonds, I may not want to leave. I brushed back my bangs. _'Well, there goes my chance of living past the age of 50…'_

The next morning I woke up. It was Saturday. The day that I was dreading the most. I got up and got dressed, then proceeded to walk to the meeting room. I was alone, of course. The others wouldn't be getting here until 8 o'clock. I went to the little coffee machine in the back of the room and poured myself a cup. I took a sip, only to be interrupted by a voice behind me.

"You like coffee, too?" I nearly choked on my coffee. There was no one in the room. How could someone have just- "O-oh! S-sorry! I didn't mean to alarm you like that!" The man's accent was what seemed to be Finnish. I put my coffee down and turned to face him. He looked a little shorter than me, with light blonde hair and soft brown eyes. I looked to the side of him though, and that was what really perplexed me. A little boy, maybe 5, was sitting on the floor next to him, coloring in a coloring book.

"Um… who…?" I trailed off as the boy looked up and smiled at me.

"I'm Peter! The representation of the greatest most awesomeness country ever! Sealand!" The man crouched down to Peter.

"Peter, baby, you aren't a representation… and Sealand isn't a country…" Peter furrowed his eyebrows.

"But Mama! _You're_ one! And Sealand is a country! The greatest country ever!" The man sighed and stood back up, holding his hand out.

"Tino Väinämöinen. Representation of Finland." He smiled at me and I shook his outstretched hand.

"Lukas Bondevik. Representation of Norway." After that we sat down and talked for a little while. Apparently, Peter was his adopted son, who, wanting to be just like his 'Mama' (when Tino adopted Peter, he thought that Tino was a woman) would tell everyone he was the representation of Sealand, a micronation off of the coast of England.

"So Lukas, tell me a little about yourself!" That made me wonder. I didn't have anything interesting. I was just… bland.

"There really isn't anything I can say about myself." Tino opened his mouth like he was going to say something but was interrupted by the door bursting open.

"Gentlemen! The King of Northern Europe has arrived!"

* * *

_And so concludes the first chapter! Thanks to all the faves and the review!_


	3. Chapter 2

If there was one thing I hated more than being a representation, it was egotistical, annoying, loud people. I guess this was my lucky day though because not only did I get to make allies that will weigh me down but I got to come face-to-face with the most annoying person the world could have possibly created. I know, I know, I'm over exaggerating, but if _you_ were in my place, you'd feel the same way. The man- or as he had called himself 'the King of Northern Europe- was taller than me. Maybe not _that_ much taller, but definitely taller than me. He had short, spiky hair (it looked like his idiocy caused him to get electrocuted by a light socket) and the most gorgeous cobalt blue eyes. Except you didn't just find out that I thought his eyes were beautiful. Or just him in general. Or that his smile turned me on. You know what? Just ignore everything.

"So Tino! Who's your friend?" Tino got a little nervous once the man started talking to him.

"I-it's just Lukas! H-he's the-"

"Representation of Norway." I quickly finished his sentence. He looked over towards my direction with what appeared to be a look of relief.

"Well nice to meet ya, Lukas! I'm Mathias the representation of Denmark, but you can refer to me as the King of Northern Europe!" He winked at me and then sat down on my left side.

"I thought you said you were going to come with Berwald..." Tino looked down at his hands. Was that... disappointment?

"I _was_ going to come with Sve, but he said he was gonna wait for Ice." Mathias looked down at Peter. "Hej, kiddo! Whatcha coloring? A car?" Peter looked up at him.

"Uncle Mathias, it's a _boat _not a car! Boats are way cooler than cars. Hey, Mama! Can we buy a boat? Ooh! Oooh! Can it have a cannon too?! Like a huge, gigantic one that shoots out fireballs?!" The first thing I caught from Peter's answer was Uncle Mathias. I could tell the two weren't related in any sort of way, so they must have been really good friends. The second thing- which was more like a look of worry- came from Tino. He just looked down at Peter and smiled.

"Maybe, baby. Mama has to see how much that all is first." Peter nodded his head excitedly and went back to coloring. The one thing I sadly didn't catch through Peter's rant was how Mathias' arm somehow managed to situate itself across my shoulders. The first thing I did was let it linger there for a little while. It felt comfortable there on my shoulders. I wanted to lean back slightly and just sit there. Then the sane part of my mind began to process what was going on. I was going to tell him to keep his hands to himself. Apparently, mind messages get altered and sent to the wrong parts of your body, because I grabbed Mathias' tie and yanked it down so that his head slammed into the table.

"P-perkele..." I heard the room go back to complete silence after Tino said that. That is, until the idiot decided to speak- albeit it be a soft whisper of astonishment.

"Damn..." I'm not sure if he was angry at me or impressed, but after about a minute, he raised his head back up and instantly grabbed my arm. "How the hell did this that?!" I blushed slightly as he traced his fingers up and down my arms. I yanked my arm out of his grasp and placed it back on my lap. We didn't really say anything else for the rest of the time we waited, except the occasional comment of peter about how his "Uncle Lukas was the coolest guy ever.

30 minutes later, 2 people walked in. One was fairly tall and wore glasses while the other was around Tino's height- maybe taller- and had what looked to be a puffin on his head.

"Oh great, now everyone's here!" I just glanced at the other two. They weren't obnoxious so I liked them. They introduced themselves- the tall one being Berwald and the shorter Emil. I smiled slightly (not even enough for people to even notice) at Emil. He reminded me of my little brother. Then it got me thinking.

I want him to call me big brother.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm not saying it…" Emil crossed his legs and turned his back towards me. I leaned in closer towards him.

"Come on. Say it. Big Brother." His hands covered his ears and he shut his eyes.

"I'm not saying it I'm not saying it I'm not saying it!" I stood up and towered over him from his spot in the chair.

"Big brother."

"No…"

"Big Brother…"

"No.

"Big brother…!

"No! No, no, no! I refuse to!" I stopped for a split second in my persuasion and stared down at him. He opened one eye slowly and looked up at me.

"Big sister." He looked at me as if I was missing half of my head.

"What?! Now you're just crazy!" I saw the Dane fall off of his chair from laughter. Mathias had managed to make himself an idiot once again.

"Nor! Nor! Y-ya gotta stop! I'm going to die if you keep asking Ice that!" I wanted to punch him in the face. I walked over to him and stepped down onto his chest. He gave a loud groan of pain at the pressure on his ribcage. I smirked slightly to see him in pain. It's what he deserved.

"How about you stay out of this, idioten." He just stared up at me with a slightly pained smile.

"I would love to Nor, but I'm tryin' to make friends with ya, and that involves bonding!" Berwald kicked him lightly.

"Just stay out of it, Mathias." Mathias positioned his head to look up at the Swede.

"Aw, I'm sorry Sve! Was I interrupting 'Husband and Wife' bonding time?" Berwald grunted and Tino cowered slightly.

"Not his wife…" Tino mumbled quietly. I saw Peter get up quietly and sit down next to Berwald.

"Papa wasn't talking to Mama, Uncle Mathias! Papa was telling me how to make a boat!" So now Berwald was Papa. I learn something new every second with these people.

"Well I don't see why Sve was so mad at me with trying to make friends then, Petey!" I narrowed my eyes at Mathias.

"We are not friends. We are acquaintances. At the most allies." I took my foot off of his chest and sat back down back into my chair. Mathias got up and sat into his, rubbing his chest.

"Why not? Do you not like me Nor? Because I like you!" Even though no one else seemed to catch his words, I certainly did. I felt heat rush up into my face. I quickly turned away from him.

"Ooooooh! Uncle Lukas likes Uncle Mathias!" I heard Tino quietly scold the child. I did not like the Dane. I didn't like him at all. He is not my friend. We are allies. He does not think anything else of me and I do not think anything else of him. That was all.

"Lukas?" Emil's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Lukas? Are you alright?" Despite my constant pestering, he still seemed genuinely concerned for my well-being. It was cute.

"I'm perfectly fine, Emil." He nodded slightly. I turned my chair back around faced Mathias.

"Well, after that near death experience, I feel like we should get to know each other better!" Peter's face instantly lit up.

"Uncle Mathias! Uncle Mathias! ME first! Me first!" Mathias laughed a little. His laugh was very light-hearted. It sounded nice…

"Alright then! Begynd!"

"My name is Peter and I represent Sealand and if you don't know what Sealand is it's a really cool country off of the coast of Jerkland-"

"Peter, it's England." Tino corrected Peter.

"Hmph. Jerkland fits it much better. Anyways, I like ships and boats and the sea and Hana and Mama and Papa and Uncle Mathias and Uncle Lukas and Uncle Emil and Raivis and Lili and Eduard and a lot of other people and-" Peter began to heave considerably.

"Alright Peter, I think everyone understands." Peter nodded and his breathing began to slow down.

"Now- now it's- now it's Uncle Lukas's- turn!" Everyone turned their attention to me. Of course I was to be chosen to go. It's what happens in any scenario possible. The new person is always selected to explain themselves even though there is nothing to be said about themselves. Very predictable.

"My name is Lukas. I am 23 years old. I was born in Oslo, Norway. I enjoy reading and drinking coffee. I have-" I pause "-had one sibling, my younger brother. I like people who know how to hold their tongue and talk appropriately when asked to. I am currently the personification of Norway. I don't have any friends, and I wish to keep it that way. That is it." Everyone began to just stare at me.

"I can be your friend though! And then you can ride on my boat with me!" Peter thrust his hand out in the form of what seemed to be a handshake. I was a mature adult. I wasn't going to make be friends with a child like Peter.

"Alright." I said it. I agreed to it. I took Peter's hand and shook it. Mathias smirked slightly.

"Okay... bare du venter, Norge. Jeg vil være venner med dig snart nok..." I narrowed my eyes at him. He was planning something. I knew he was. And being the lucky person I am, it will most likely involve me.

**Nǐ hǎo, everyone! I would like to first apologize for my absence! If you were waiting for chapter 3, you had to wait for, like, a month! This is due to a lack of inspiration and a lack of free time! So in the future please be expecting uploads only on the weekends. Also, I have Chinese tests coming up so that may make updates appear even less often. So xièxiè for being patient.**

**Translations:**

Idioten- Idiot

Okay... bare du venter, Norge. Jeg vil være venner med dig snart nok…- Okay... just you wait, Norway. I will be friends with you soon enough…


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I have learned over the past years in my life that I am not a social butterfly. I don't like to or try to talk to people. Being a representation has taught me though that even if you hate to do something or dread to do something, it will happen.

Thanks, morons.

It seems that in our trying-to-be-perfect-but-can't-be society, pushing yourself outside of your comfort zone is encouraged. Creativity. Imagination. The problem is, is that if we all decided to be creative, we would most likely all become serial killers.

"So… it seems that our flights were… cancelled…" Emil coughed nervously and put his cellphone back into his pocket.

Mathias smirked. He. Smirked. "So… we have to stay here?" I really wanted to be creative at that moment.

"No. There are plenty of hotels that you can check into." Mathias frowned at my comment. I saw hurt spread across Tino's face.

"But… don't ya love me- us?" I shot a glare towards Mathias.

"Uncle Lukas! Just one night! We can, like, maybe… pop popcorn and stuff! It'll be like a sleepover!" Tino sighed and began to get up.

"It's alright Lukas, we can find a place to stay…"

Congratulations me, you've managed to be a complete jerk to everyone.

"You can stay…" I let my forehead collide with the table. This always happen. You read anything and someone gets guilt tripped. I hate my life.

"Oh, kiitos, Lukas!" Tino practically strangled me with his hug.

"Um… where are we going to stay…?" Emil seemed awkward asking questions, like he didn't know if someone would avoid the question.

"You can stay in the guest bedrooms. we should finish the 'meeting', though." The rest nodded in unison, excluding Peter who was currently trying to tie his shoelaces together.

"Alright then, now that we know each other, we can discuss more important matters, so… what's the latest gossip?" Berwald made the tiniest of facial movements at the Dane's question.

"That sounds like you're a fifteen-year old girl, Mathias." Emil stole the words right out of my mouth.

"Am I a pretty girl?" Mathias batted his eyes.

"No."

I felt a small smile creep up on me and I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at Berwald's comment.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! You got Nor to smile a little bit? And laugh?! Well Sve, that just isn't fair!" Mathias crossed his arms and huffed out a slightly annoyed sigh.

"I wasn't smiling, Mathias." Mathias furrowed his brows.

"Sure ya weren't…" I heard my watch beep.

"That's the end of the meeting. If you would like to figure out rooms, you can take the first flight of stairs on your left and go down the hallway straight ahead." Peter opened his mouth a little ways to speak, but I was already on the way to my office.

* * *

Here's a question to you: Have you ever felt like everything you do is wrong? You feel like you just don't fit with any other people? Like society dislikes you but lies to your face constantly? When I walked out of that meeting room I felt that way. The only difference was that I knew everyone disliked me. I knew Mathias did, Tino did, Emil did, Berwald did, even Peter did. I knew deep down inside that my entire being was just a mistake.

* * *

I moved my pencil in the same way each time.

_ Forwards, backwards. Forwards, backwards. Forwards, backwards… _

A knock interrupted me. "Come in…" I didn't look up to see who it was.

I noticed them move from there spot behind the door to the chair across from my desk.

"You know that moving your pencil back and forth on the paper will eventually lead to a rip, right?" Mathias.

"What do you care? It's not like it's going to affect you in any way…" the pencil was snatched out my hands rather roughly."

"Just being concerned for you, Nor!" I looked up to see him spinning the pencil around with his hand.

"Give it back." I gritted my teeth.

"Hm… nope!" He laughed a little bit. I tried to snatch it back, but he jerked his hand away.

"Give. It. Back. Now."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!" I glared at him and he giggled a little more.

"You know what Nor? You're really cute when you're angry!" I blushed again.

"Give me my pencil back."

"Aw, you're blushing!" He hand stroked my cheek for a few seconds before he pulled it back, acquiring a small smirk in the process.

"Mathias. If you touch me one more time, I will mutilate your body so badly that you won't even look like a living creature." His smirk twitched a little bit.

"Nor, you're killing me now. What happened to being friends?"

"We were never friends." He rested his chin on his fists, which were supported by my desk.

"Hm… do you think we could be friends? More than friends maybe?" More than friends. More than friends.

"Stop hitting on me." He laughed a real laugh this time.

"I'm sorry if you think that way Nor, but I was told to do so. And even if I wasn't I would do it. Even if you were a pig-" he stopped laughing and considered what he was about to say "-no, nevermind. I like you as a person!"

He was told to do this. He was told to be an idiot.

"It's never going to happen. Stop trying." It seemed more like a desperate plea than a demand, but it's what got his attention.

"So… you're boss didn't tell you about the union…"

"I was told nothing of the sorts." This time he chuckled a little more nervously.

"Well… apparently there's going to be another union. Between Denmark and… Norway."

"Why wasn't I told?" Now I was pissed. They tell me I need to make allies, not get into a union with someone I met only two hours ago.

"Well considering how you are reacting to it now, I'm not surprised they didn't tell you."

"Excuse me? If you haven't noticed-"

"Probably have noticed~" I took a deep breath.

"-That I don't like people. I don't want to be in a union with you. Or friends with you. Or allies with you. I wish I hadn't even met you. I am never going to go along with this… this plan."

He leaned in closer to my face.

"Kiss me."

**Look at me I lied. I updated on a weekday. And like, a few day after I posted the original one.**

**I'm a loser.**


	6. Chapter 5

I stared at him for a few seconds.

And then a few more.

And then I ran.

He was trying to embarrass me. He was toying with my emotions. He was just lying. We weren't going into a union, he just wanted me to kiss him. I never really acknowledged the tears running down my face as I ran blindly to my room.

"Stupid… Dane… just… being a jerk…"

The Dane.

The idiotic, heart wrenching Dane.

I heard his breathing and his heavy footsteps climb up the stairs, getting slower and slower as he reached the top. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

"Nor-"

"Don't talk to me." I was amazed I was able to keep my voice steady.

"Nor, you have to listen-"

"No, I do not." I turned to face him.

"You are not in charge of me. You will not tell me what to do. You will not make up stupid lies. You will not make me feel terrible. You will stay quiet. This my house and you are only staying here because I allowed it."

His eyes searched my own for anything. Some hint of actual emotion. Fondness, hatred, annoyance, anything. I kept my face completely stoic though. Normally I would have shown slight annoyance, but now it was nothing. His eyes looked away from mine and he closed them, taking a breath.

"Nor- Lukas. I understand that you may be upset. I understand that you think I'm lying. But I'm not. If I were lying, would I be so determined?"

I allowed a hint of annoyance to change my expression.

"Determination doesn't mean honesty." He looked disappointed at my answer.

"Lukas. Just… believe me this one time. Just once." His hand grabbed mine and he pulled it toward his chest, cradling it like a baby. I stared at him once again, this time not allowing any color into my cheeks.

"... I will give you an answer tomorrow." And with those few words, I took my hand and hid myself in my room.

* * *

I hugged my pillow for the rest of the day. It was childish but provided comfort. Sometimes I would close my eyes and rock back and forth, murmuring little bits and pieces of songs to myself. Other times I would correct little things about myself.

'_You really need to open up more, Lukas...' _

_'You shouldn't be so hard on Mathias…' _

**_'You should stop hiding your feelings.' _**

"Lukas? Um… dinner is ready…"

I sighed in relief at Berwald's voice. Not Mathias'. I forced myself to haul up my body frame and walk to the door, opening it silently and standing next to the Swede.

"Hey Berwald…" He made a small grunt in response as we walked down the stairs. "Do you think… do you think we can talk tonight in private after dinner?"

* * *

Dinner went by fairly quickly and with little conversation. There were a few little words mumbled, but not even Peter spoke.

Mathias wasn't downstairs, and I didn't question it. After the meal was over, I met Berwald outside on the porch.

"Why'd ya wanna talk to me?" I paced nervously around the deck.

"It's just… I feel that you would know Mathias the best." He raised an eyebrow, nodding slowly.

"Good, good… Do you know if Mathias would lie? Like, at all?" He stared blankly at me.

"Lukas, Mathias may be an idiot, but I know for a fact he doesn't lie." And with that he pushed himself off and walked back inside, leaving me in the snow.

When I finally managed to get myself to move, my feet moved me straight to my room.

And once I got inside my room, there was Mathias, nonchalantly looking through my bookshelf. I froze for a mere two seconds before slowly creeping up behind him. Once I got closer I realized he was looking at the fairytales (and humming a song at an extremely loud noise level, like he was practically screaming it).

"Put. The book. Down."

He flinched before putting the book back on the shelf rather sloppily, and stepped back.

"Nor!" Even after what I had said to him earlier, he had the nerve to hug me.

It was a little awkward because of the height differences, but it was nice. He smelled like apple danishes and beer, and was warm.

Really, really warm.

I relaxed for a few moments in his embrace, and he swayed back and forth a little bit.

When he finally released me, I pushed him back a little bit, despite myself wanting to go back into his pleasant grasp.

"Out." I didn't know why, but once the word escaped my mouth, my heart ached. His smile though, didn't even falter. If anything, it widened at my demand.

"Nor, do you really want me to go?" I blinked.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really really?"

"Yes. Really really."

"Really really really?" I sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, really really rea-"

I felt a pair of lips connect with mine.

A _certain_ pair of lips.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It wasn't like the kiss was very long. Longer than a peck on the lips but _far_ from being considered making out.

That didn't mean I _enjoyed_ it however. The definition of 'Enjoy' reads like this:

_Take delight or pleasure in (an activity or occasion)._

_Synonyms: Like, love, be fond of, be entertained by, take pleasure in, be keen on, delight in, appreciate, relish in, adore, lap up, savor, luxuriate in, bask in._

And trust me, I did not _savor_ that kiss. And even when I hear myself hear or say that it makes me worry about my mental stability.

I most likely had a look of surprise on my face once we finished kissing. Mathias just closed his eyes and hummed quietly while rocking on his heels.

I wanted to scream at him. Call him out. Tell him how I felt about him. Anything. Even just a tiny squeak would benefit me. But the reality was my throat constricting whenever I wanted to speak, and so I stood there like a deer in the headlights.

I'm not sure what was happening, but after a few moments of the silence, Mathias wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled down at me. "So Lukie… how do ya feel?"

How do I feel?

I decided to stay quiet about my feelings towards him.

"You know what, Bondevik? I feel like I've been cheated out of a good kiss my entire life." I wanted him to shut up with all the compliments towards me. Flattery can only get you so far in life. "Well… I'm going to go back to my room now. See ya in the morning!"

Once he was out I sat on the floor. We've only known of each other for a single day. A single day. And unlike Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_, In the real world you don't fall in love with someone in one day.

Probably lying. Doing it for the government. The only thing bothering me was that I had this odd idea that I _did_ enjoy that kiss. Maybe I was just pretending to dislike it. I found out from an early age I would convince myself to push feelings aside.

Feelings mean weakness.

But now…

Damn Dane. He ruined my façade. The façade I've been working up my entire life ruined. All because Mathias had to… had to kiss me.

I was weak, allowing someone push me around like I was nothing. Maybe I am nothing. Maybe we're all nothing. Maybe we don't actually affect anyone in our life. Even our leaders don't. If we were to disappear, would the world notice?

I have affected none. I just go on in life concerning only for my own being.

But if I am weak, how am I not broken? After many years, all fragile dolls break, even though they may be well-taken care of. Maybe I'm broken and I just keep getting repaired, so I show no fractures and people are still interested.

Maybe I have only a few cracks and are worth less but still, someone takes time to stare and acknowledge the beauty.

Or maybe I'm completely broken. Useless. Abandoned but I still have some hope that someone will cherish me.

Hope. I hate that word. It's meaning is useless because we use it so much without care. Hope is meant to be cherished. We treat it like nothing. The light at the end of the tunnel. The light that you want to scream at and say 'Just become dark already! We know you aren't real!'

And Mathias is that light.

That false hope that someone may actually care.

I fall asleep on the floor that night.

The next day I awake to knocking. It was loud and obnoxious and for some reason it made me feel just a little better. When I opened the door, I expected it to be Mathias staring down at me with that goofy smile. But I look down to see Peter standing there with an equally goofy smile and a crayon in his hands.

"Good morning!" He's completely unaware of what happened the night before and my ponderings. The façade doesn't completely disintegrate, apparently.

"Good morning." He looks slightly disappointed at my response.

"Breakfast is ready!" I shake my head.

"I'm not hungry."

"Mama made coffee!" I stop for a second.

"What sort of roast?" He looks at me with confusion.

"Um… coffee roast?" A small smile finds its way upon my mask of emotionlessness.

"Good enough."

After Peter walks me downstairs I'm greeted by Tino and Tino only. He looks frustrated and when he poured me some coffee he muttered a few words of what seemed to be disgust.

"We were invited to a meeting. With the _other_ representations."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in Tino's mood.

"Why is that?" The coffee pot in his hands hit the table top with a loud 'bang', and I heard him grit his teeth.

"Do you ever hate something so much that if you could you could grab your old sniper rifle and kill it immediately?" It was an… odd question. I've disliked things but normally not enough to get my non-existent old sniper rifle and kill it.

"Hmm… I would have to say no." Tino looked straight ahead and something burned in his eyes.

"Well, let's just say these 'meetings' aren't like going to a library full of quiet people. Hell, I bet a herd of elephants could be quieter than the lot of most of those bastards…" So the Finn _did_ have a darkside.

"OOOOH! MAMA SWORE!" Yes, Peter. Tino did swear. It sounded like he was holding back on some more choice words though.

"Yes, Baby. Mama did swear. Just don't repeat them, alright?" Peter nodded his head and went back to drinking his orange juice.

"The meetings are that bad?" Tino took a seat next to me and took a sip of his own coffee. He smelled like vodka and beer.

"Listen, Lukas. I'ma pretty optimistic guy. I like to look on the bright side of things. When I was younger my father always said a few words to me: "One day, you are going to explode with all that anger." I thought he was wrong because he was a quiet man who seemed to explode with anger constantly.

"But then I went to one of these 'World Conferences' and it was bad. Lukas, I drank myself silly when I got back to my house! I was a mess! All of that because of a stupid meeting."

"Judging from the smell you drank pretty heavily already…" He raised an eyebrow and then shook his head.

"The smell is from last night. I just had a small argument with Berwald. Really, it was nothing!" I took a little sip of my coffee which was now cold.

"How much did you drink?" Tino sighed and placed his head in his arms.

"Enough to not remember much and a hangover. And have Berwald completely ignore me."

"Tino?" He turned his head to see my face.

"Joo?"

"Do you like drinking?" His head went back to the haven that were his arms.

"I cut back on it…" My eyes flickered to where Peter was sitting but all that remained of the little boy was an empty glass with orange residue.

"What was your argument with Berwald about?" He stayed quiet for a few seconds and mumbled the answer into his sleeve. "Hm?" He lifted his head up and straightened his back.

"Just about things. Views on life, I suppose." If I wasn't so well at seeing through lies I would have believed him.

"Alcohol?"

"Ei. About Mathias." Oh great. Mathias.

"What about him?" Tino sighed again.

"Berwald just needs to get that stick of bitterness out of his ass." I was surprised he could talk that way about Berwald.

"Why is that?" Tino tilted his head towards the ceiling.

"Him and Mathias… aren't on the best 'terms' so to say. Mathias thinks one thing and Ber thinks the other. Ber says that they're opposites, but I think he just dislikes Mathias because of what happened once."

"What happened?" Tino let out a little chuckle of bitter laughter.

"When we first met, Mathias tripped and landed on me. I didn't think Berwald could get so attached in the first few minutes we had known each other, but was he pissed. I told him afterwards it was a simple accident, but he never believed me."

"Was it an accident?" Tino looked back at me and smiled a crooked smile.

"It depends. The wire he tripped on was my doing, so it was on purpose in some perspective. But then again, he wasn't aware of the wire, so it was an accident. Just depends on who's shoes you were in."

Was Tino always like this? It seemed like overnight he changed from an optimist to a realist.

"What do you think?" That same crooked smile. Reminded me of a nursery rhyme…

"On purpose. But if I told Berwald that, he'd skin Mathias alive. And although Mathias dominates me and makes me want to curl up in a corner sometimes, he's a good drinking buddy, and trust me, drinking buddies aren't easy to find."

"You aren't as innocent as you seem, Tino." He shrugged and went back to drinking his coffee.

"I pride myself on how well I can convince people I am innocent." So Tino also built up a façade

of sorts.

"Why do that?"

"Why do anything? The reason why is because it's easier to be my younger self than be the resentful person I am."

"Why are you so resentful?" The smile was still plastered to his face.

"Because look at me, Lukas! I look like a girl! You heard what Mathias said at the meeting! I'm practically Berwald's wife! You may say you look feminine but at least you can man-up and act like an actual man!"

"You're tougher than you look."

Silence.

"Ever heard of a nursery rhyme called 'The Crooked Man'?" That's what the smile reminded me of.

"I'm aware."

"Good, good. I once found this continuation of it. It read "There was a Crooked Man, who walked a crooked mile. He found a crooked sixpence, upon a crooked stile. He bought a crooked cat, who caught a crooked mouse, and they all lived together, in a little crooked house…

"But the Crooked Man was sad… and once he had a thought. why should he be crooked, when others; they were not? Everything was worthless, he heaved a great big sigh, and went and found a rope, and tied it to the sky.

"Upon a chair he stood, his eyes were blank and dead, without another thought, he went and hung his head. Now the story's not yet over, for this tale is myth-ed and old, go hide under the cover, there's something not yet told…

"There once was a Crooked Man, who had a crooked smile, and if you lived his life, he'll send you through his trial. He lives for your torment, makes it full of strife, and he won't be content…

"Until you take your life." Tino still smiled after that story. It was disturbing to say the less.

"Why that story?" He shrugged and got up to put the mug next to the sink.

"I don't know. I just enjoy it. Now if you excuse me, I must go apologize to Berwald." He left without another word and slipped upstairs.

I thought for a while. And then a little more. And then thought a rather odd thought.

Did Tino know about my plan? Was he egging me on to get the plan over with? It was dangerous to say the less, and was practically suicide.

Maybe Tino was the Crooked Man. Not stopping until I went through with it. But at the same time…

No. I was just going crazy. Tino didn't know about it. He was probably just half drunk still from last night.

Once I finished my coffee, Peter reemerged from his room upstairs and came back down, sitting where Tino was previously.

"Did mama talk about the story?" How did he know about it?

"How did you know?"

"I didn't! But when mama has long conversations he sometimes talks about it!" Did Peter know the story?

"What do you know about the story?"

"Only the first part! Mama won't tell me the rest… he says I have to be older to hear it and understand it."

"Do you like the story?" He nodded.

"I like it because it's weird!"

"What's so weird about it?"

"The Crooked Man leaves you wondering, that's why! What about his cat? Or the mouse? You don't know what happens to them after the end!"

"That's true…"

"Also Uncle Mathias says it has a really deep meaning." He left again after saying that.

**Okay so... I uploaded twice in a row. Yay. Also have any of you played the Crooked Man or watched a playthrough? I did both and almost peed my pants.**

**I don't own the Crooked Man, the Crooked Man continuation, or Hetalia. All rights go to their respected owners.**


	9. Chapter 8

March 7

8:03 AM

New York, NY, America

Let's begin where I currently am - in a taxi driving through New York City trying to get to a meeting that will be useless and completely stupid.

This may seem as a shock to some of you, but I'm not a very, so to say, 'flashy' person. The less attention I can draw to myself the better. So instead of taking what mean of transportation the UN had suggested, I decided to go with a taxi.

And surprise surprise, it is terrible.

Walking to the UN building?

No, that's much too far.

Renting a car?

Oh heaven's no, I could find half of a body in the trunk.

Take a taxi?

Yes, how splendid that will be!

I'd rather take my chances with the dead body.

I know, it seems like something like a dead body could only happen once every three thousand years, but to know that I may not be accused of manslaughter brings a warm and fuzzy feeling into my chest.

Either that or something in the cab has become animated and crawled onto my chest.

But who am I to judge?

I'm sure New York isn't a _bad_ place considering I just stepped out of my hotel for the first time and have only heard _good_ things about New York.

...Until the cab driver slammed the breaks and asked me to pay up.

The joys of public transportation systems.

I stood there on the curb in the shadow of the building looming over me, watching as the taxi I was in sped away to pick up another person.

I looked awfully creepy there, just standing and staring at any object that moved.

"You know, staring out onto the streets in New York makes you look like you are planning to kill someone, right?"

What was with people and thinking they can just talk to people when they please? Some of us are actually using our brains for much more than just controlling our limbs.

"Hello? Are you listening? I'm giving some pretty good advice."

I looked over my shoulder to see a someone who was also standing and staring at the street, looking far more disturbing in almost all black.

So instead of responding with words, I responded in a snort and snapped my head back into the position in which I started.

"Hm… didn't convince ya? Alright, alright, well, the meeting starts in about 10 minutes, so I highly suggest you go inside before Ludwig yells and rants at you for being late."

So he was a representative?

"I still have around 5 minutes then."

"5 minutes if you want to get trampled by the late crowd."

"Who's in the late crowd?"

"A bunch of other reps who come almost too late to be considered on time."

"Is Mathias in it?"

"Who?"

"Mathias. Spiky hair, stupid face?"

"The Danish guy who likes beer? Sometimes. Haven't seen him today though, so he may be in it."

I turned to face the man behind me and waved my hand in the direction of the building in front of me.

"Then I highly suggest we go in. Right now." He grinned and we walked into the building. No sign of Mathias. No sign of crazy people.

"So, Lukas… how has your day been?" And he knows my name. I'm not sure if that's normal for him or if he just is a creepy stalker.

"Fine. And your day had been…?"

"Vladimir. And yes, my day has been lovely, thank you for so kindly asking!" He was.. eccentric.

There was a long silence before he spoke again.

"Well… hope you survive the jungle!"

He opened the meeting doors, and in Tino's words, it was hell.

**I would like to apologize for a shorter and lower quality chapter. I got a really bad cold and my head hurts really bad, so I kind of am hoping to write a better chapter next time.**

**But thanks for reading!**


End file.
